Piconets are frequently used as small wireless networks, with a number of devices associating with each other, and with one of those devices becoming the piconet network controller (PNC) that schedules much of the communication within the network. In high density network environments, where numerous piconets may be formed in a relatively small area, the physical coverage areas of adjacent piconets may overlap, resulting in interference between devices in the different piconets. A typical PNC establishes a time slot for each device in its network to communicate during each superframe, and the device may continue to communicate in that same time slot for multiple (sometimes many) superframes. So when inter-network interference occurs, the interference may be repeated in every superframe for an extended period. However, although the interference may be predictable once it occurs, coordinating the schedules of different piconets to mitigate this interference may be difficult. In conventional systems it is limited mostly to either: 1) if the PNC's can communicate directly and therefore know of each other's schedule, at least one can schedule a network idle period for itself when the other network is active, so that inter-network interference does not occur, or 2) if the PNC's cannot communicate directly, the PNC responsibilities are reassigned to devices that are close enough to communicate directly with each other, and method 1) is then used. These techniques are not always effective or feasible. Scheduling a network idle period significantly reduces overall network bandwidth. Reassigning PNC responsibilities is a fairly complex and time-consuming process. In addition, reassigning the PNC duties to a device on one side of the piconet may move it out of range of another PNC in another adjacent piconet, thereby just moving the problem to a different piconet rather than solving the problem.